Josefina Menendez
Josefina Menendez is a non-playable character that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. She is mentioned by Raul Menendez throughout the campaign. Biography Josefina was the sister of Raul Menendez. In 1973, she and her brother, Raul, were trapped inside a barn that was torched by an American due to an insurance scam; when she opened a barn door that separate a burning section from the non-burning section they were in, the rush of oxygen fueled the flame caused a backdraft that horrifically burned and disfigured her. Josefina became Raul's purpose of living and due to his wealth, which he raised through producing and selling drugs, she was taken care of until September 25th, 1986. On that day, several PDF soldiers under the order of Manuel Noriega burst into the Menendez villa and restrained Raul while one of the soldiers, seeing Josefina's deformity, knocked her unto the ground. Enraged by this, Raul brutally murdered the soldier with a shard of glass, but was also knocked down after doing so and rendered unconscious by an injection. Josefina was left inside the villa while the soldiers took her brother away and prepared to burn the villa down. Josefina kept screaming from the villa as it was burned which motivated Raul to escape from the soldiers after waking up and get back to her. When he reached the burning hallway that led into their room, he was confronted by Hudson, Woods and Mason. Raul broke for the room but Hudson restrained him. An enraged Woods threw a grenade which was knocked off course by Mason so as not to kill Hudson and Raul but instead bounced into the room which Josefina was in. Raul broke free and chased the grenade inside the room. Josefina died in the explosion, but Raul survived and managed to escape, thanks to Noriega. Josefina's death fueled Raul's desire to take vengeance on America and, to a more personal level, Woods and Mason. The golden locket Raul is often seen with belonged to his sister Josefina. In the opening sequence it shows a young Raul in the burning barn with Josefina, about to slit his throat with the locket. Menedez later in life uses the locket as a weapon, to take revenge for his Josefina. Siblings BOII.png|Josefina checking on her brother. Fire BOII.png|Josefina in her brother's arms. Josefina Old Wounds cutscene BOII.png|A picture of Josefina seen during an opening cutscene. Josefina_Picture_BOII.png|A picture of Josefina seen in "Time and Fate" Josefina_Picture_2_BOII.png|An image of Josefina seen in Raul's rage. Josefina_Sleeping_BOII.png|Josefina sleeping. Josefina's_Grave_BOII.png|Josefina's grave. Josefina's_Corpse_BOII.png|Josefina's corpse. Trivia *Her face is seen directly during a video cutscene after being burned and disfigured. In one of the ending cutscenes, Raul Menendez visits Woods at The Vault; and as he mentions his sister, her face can be seen as it would have been in Time and Fate. In the same mission visions showing Josefina before disfigurement can be seen. *Despite being born in Nicaragua, Joesfina's first words in the game's introduction are in English, "Don't leave me...!" For the rest of the game, she speaks in her native language. Category:Civilian